


Après Le Noctambule

by Le_Maquis



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Maquis/pseuds/Le_Maquis
Summary: D'abord, lisez Le Noctambule, merci.





	Après Le Noctambule

Lorsque le capitaine Janeway s’est promenée au Café Noctambule elle a commence à paniquer. Elle a realisé qu’elle vient d’envoyer des invitations pour son mariage sans un accord du mariage. Elle avait commencé à penser que peut-être, c’était une mauvaise idée d’agir avant d’avoir un plan. “Pourquoi” elle a dit bruyamment. Plusieurs personnes ont constaté son comportement bizarre et ils se tournaient pour la regarder. Elle continuait à marcher. Quelle, était la raison pour laqu'elle a décidé d’agir sans penser. Comment cela s’est passé ? 

Elle se souvient qu’elle buvait du café noir au Café Noctambule. Lorsque dans sa cabine seule, elle a entendu une voix familière. Immédiatement, elle a reconnu la voix de B’Elanna. D’abord, elle s’est levée et elle est partie de sa cabine afin de rencontrer B’Elanna. Mais après qu’elle a remarqué les voix de Tuvok, Harry, Tom et le docteur. Elle s’est arrêtée pendent un moment. À ce moment elle a entendu le mot “Chakotay.” La mention de son nom l’a fait geler. Lorsqu’elle était dehors leur cabine elle a entendu le mot “Seven.” Après qu’elle était en train de quitter, elle a entendu que “Le commandant est chaleureux, tendre et monogame, mais Seven n'est pas. Seven lui ira se blesser.” Immédiatement, elle s’est sentie coupable d’écouter sans autorisation. Elle s’est retournée dans sa cabine. 

S’asseyant, elle a pris du café noir. Elle s’est frottée le cou et elle a pris une gorgée du café. Quand la tasse était vide elle a regardé dans la tasse. À ce moment, elle a constaté que la tasse était vide comme elle-même. Maintenant elle était aussi un réservoir vide. Mais elle pensait qu’il n’y a rien de mal à cela. Au bout du compte un réservoir vide est capable d’être fort, un réservoir vide est capable d’être beau et un réservoir vide est capable d’avoir réussi. Elle a su que c’était la vérité. Depuis qu’elle est retournée au quadrant Alpha elle a reçu beaucoup des offres d’emplois du Starfleet et le secteur privé. Les offres ont prouvé qu’elle était valorisée, mais malgré ça elle a su qu’être voulu par le Starfleet ou le secteur privé n’étaient pas le même qu’être draguée par Chakotay. Elle s’est sentie frustrée. Elle a décidé de partir du Café Noctambule. Peut-être, un bain long pourrait améliorer son humeur. Quand elle passait par leur cabine, elle a entendu Tuvok qui a dit qu’il a entendu Chakotay qui disait “qu'il y avait beaucoup de chose que je ne suis pas capable de te donner lorsque nous restions dans le Quadrant Delta, tel qu'une maison, le mariage et les enfants. Mais en dépit de cela, je t’aime et personne ne nous séparera.” Pendant un moment, elle a gelé. Après quelques secondes, elle a remarqué qu’elle a arrêté sa respiration involontairement. Elle était profondément choquée par ce qu’elle a entendu. Ces mots ont été prononcés il y a plus de 3 ans. Ça semblait être il y a une éternité. Elle s’est aperçue qu’elle a presque oublié ces mots. Elle a realisé que peut-être elle avait l’intention d’oublier ces mots. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle pourrait admettre qu’elle avait peur de la force de ses sentiments. Malgré cela, elle a besoin d’agir maintenant. Sans penser elle est entrée dans son bureau au Café Noctambule.

Elle a remarqué que tout était pareil comme la dernière fois qu’elle était là. En regardant au bureau, elle s’est souvenue de sa bravoure et confiance avant les défis du quadrant Delta. En réfléchissant qu’elle a survécu au quadrant Delta donc il n’y a aucune raison d’avoir peur de la vie ou de l’amour. Elle a approché la machine de la réplication. Sans penser, elle a commandé les invitations. Après ayant donné les invitations au gérant du café, elle est partie du café Noctambule. 

Elle a continué a marcher dans la rue. Sans penser elle s’est trouvée devant la maison de Chakotay. Elle s’est approchée et elle a frappé à la porte. Il n’y a pas une réponse immédiate. Elle a attendu. Après quelques minutes, elle a encore frappé. Elle a attendu, le temps semblait long. Elle a décidé d’entrer sans permission. En utilisant son mot de passe d’urgence, la porte s’est ouverte. Elle est entrée. En entrant, elle a remarqué que les materiaux dans la maison ressemblaient à Chakotay. Elle s’est promenée dans toutes les pièces. Il y avait une grande cuisine (il aime cuisiner), deux bureaux (une était chaleureux avec sa peinture de sable) est l’autre était simple et sans decoration – ce semblait que le bureau de Seven), une chambre d’invité, une salle de bain d’invité. La dernière pièce était la chambre des maîtres – la chambre de Chakotay (et peut-être Seven). La chambre a la même odeur que lui. Au-dessus du grand lit est accroché une peinture. C’était très familiar, mais Kathryn ne pourait pas se souvenir ou elle a vu l’image. C’était une image d’espace avec les tourbillonnas des couleurs rubans. Elle s’est approchée du lit de Chakotay. Elle a touché le drap blanc. C’était très doux. Son odeur était plus fort prés du lit. Elle a décidé d’entrer dans le lit. Elle s’est sentie en paix. C’était relaxant pour elle. Tout à coup elle a décidé de prendre un bain. Entrant la salle de bains elle a remarqué qu’il y avait beaucoup de bouteilles de bains moussant au parfums de vanille et jasmine. Elle s’est demandée si les parfums appartenaient à Seven. Mais elle savait que Seven ne prenait jamais des bains. Salon Seven, les bains étaient inefficaces. Selon elle, les parfums ne sont aucune importance. Seven dirait que les bougies autour de baignoire ne sont aucun importance aussi. Kathryn a rempli la baignoire et a ajouté des parfums de l’eau. Kathryn s’est déshabillait et elle est entrée la baignoire. En s’asseyant dans la baignoire elle s’est sentie très tranquille. Elle a remarqué que la maison de Chakotay s’est sentie vraie, c’était mieux.

Elle était combine de temps elle est passée dans la baignoire mais elle sait qu’elle s’est levée à trouver Chakotay caressant des cheveux. Elle lui a souri. Il elle a souri. Enfin, il a parle, “Kathryn, c’est une agréable surprise”. Il s’est levé et a tenu une serviette ouverte. Kathryn debout et elle a entré ses bras. Doucement, il a enveloppé la serviette autour elle. Elle a placé la tête sur sa poitrine et a écouté les battements de son coeur. Elle pourrait sentir son odeur masculine et elle pourrait sentir sa force. Elle l’a poussée à l’envers. Ils ont quitté la salle de bain. Elle l’a continue vers le lit. Lorsque l’arrière de ses jambes a frappé le lit, elle l’a poussée dans le lit. En s’allongeant dans le lit en choqué il a regardé Kathryn tombée la serviette et passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et enlever son chignon. Malgré le choc Chakotay a trouvé les mots d’exprimer son amour –"Je t’aime. J’ai acheté cette maison car je sais que j’ai besoin d’être près de toi. Je te suivrai partout - n'importe que le Badlands ou une nébuleuse du cafe. Veux-tu m’épouser? Je t’aime de tout mon cœur”. À ce moment Kathryn a reconu les images - l'un était du Badlands ou ils se sont recontrés et l'autre était la nébuleuse ou ils ont visité il y a 7 ans - ou elle a dit "il y a du café dans cette nébuleuse”. À ce moment elle a su qu’elle était à la maison.


End file.
